doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Jorge Marín
) |nacionalidad = Venezolano |pais = Venezuela Colombia |estado = Activo |ingreso_doblaje = 2004}} thumb|231px|right|Fragmento del Cap. 30 del animé Blue Dragon. Donde Jorge Marín interpreta tanto a Blue Dragon como a su contraparte, Dark Dragon. Jorge Marín es un actor de doblaje y locutor venezolano-colombiano. Conocido por participar en la serie animada Isla del drama doblando a Ezekiel; y a Blue Dragon en el animé del mismo nombre. thumb|231px|right|Sample de voz. Ezekiel.png|Ezekiel en Isla del drama y Drama total: Gira mundial, es probablemente, el personaje más conocido del actor. Theozz-character-web-desktop.png|Oz en Fanboy y Chum Chum. Lancesinpantalones.png|Lance Sin-pantalones en Stoked! Locos por las olas. Henry-1-.png|Henry (2ª voz) en Kid vs. Kat. Padre_del_sr_nodman.jpg|Padre del Sr. Noodman en Sanjay y Craig. Información Es Técnico Superior Universitario en Ciencias Audiovisuales y fotografía. Fue editor de prensa para Radio Caracas Televisión. Camarógrafo en productoras independientes. Ha sido productor y actualmente locutor de doblaje en VC Studios para series de A&E, History Channel and Biography Channel. Locutor, Editor de efectos especiales y Colorista de Bolívar Films Productora Cinematográfica C.A., con quien también ha grabado locuciones corporativas para su cliente "Consorcio KCT Cumana II". Es actor de doblaje con amplia experiencia en el medio y su voz se ha escuchado en canales como E! Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Disney Channel, Discovery Channel, Disvovery Home & Health, Animax, Animal Planet, entre muchos otros. (Manejo de acento neutro, narraciones, publicidad comercial o locución institucional). Es locutor certificado egresado de la Universidad Central de Venezuela (UCV) Número: 38.907.; ejerciendo también suplencias como locutor en el noticiero Radio Venezuela. Fué Productor, director y locutor del programa radial "Un Granito de Arena para Vargas" transmitido en la emisora "Clásicos 98.1 FM" del Estado Vargas. Fundador y Director del Taller de locución "Yo soy locutor" Es además Productor Nacional Independiente Número: 17.414. Filmografía Animé *Blue Dragon - Blue Dragon / Dark Dragon *Fate/stay night - Kirei Kotomine *The Prince of Tennis - Shishido (1era temporada) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Isaac McDougal / Dolcetto / Zampano *Nodame Cantabile - Voces adicionales Series animadas *Isla del drama y Drama total: Gira mundial - Ezekiel *Fanboy y Chum Chum - Oz *Stoked! Locos por las olas - Lance "sin pantalones" *Los disfraces de Dougie - Tim *The Batman - Flecha Verde *Locos dieciséis - Voces adicionales (doblaje venezolano) *Legión de Superhéroes - Bouncing Boy *Zorrino Kung Fu - Mandril *Tropezando en el Espacio - Whip *Chica Supersabia - Sr. Grande *Milly y Molly - Dr. Fenicio *Brotown - Valea *Kid vs. Kat - Henry (2da voz) *Bob Esponja - Larry Langosta (4ª a 6ª Temporada), voces diversas *Sanjay y Craig - Padre del Sr. Noodman *Rabbids Invasion - Letreros, voces diversas Series de TV *Guerra de Envíos - Christopher Hanna *Chubby Children - Narrador *Mi Primer Hogar - Narrador *Crónicas de Fugitivos "Danny Rey Horning" - Letreros / Don Miller *The Real Wolfman (El verdadero hombre lobo) - Investigador George Deuchar *Recién Casados, Recién Peleados - Voz protagónica en algunos episodios *How Clean Is Your House - Mike / Voces diversas *Trial and Retribution - Detective Sam Palmer / Voces diversas *Giuliana and Bill - Bill Rancic (1era y 2da temporada) *Blue Water High: Escuela de surf - Corey Petrie *Kimora: Life in the Fab Lane - Christopher / Brian *The Spin Crowd - Mario López / Chris *Wild Recon - Colous Raalt / Voces diversas *Intervention - Voz protagónica de algunos episodios / Voces diversas *Weeds - Judah Botwin / Sanjay Patel / Howard Graves / Guillermo (segunda voz) /Voces adicionales *La habitación perdida - Howard "Comadreja" Montague / Letreros *Cash & Cari - Narrador *Chum Goes Awol - Chris Marty *Pawn Shop Pinot - Phil *Rudin's Revenge - Vincent Loporter *Bail Out - Chris Wade / Omar Richardson *Mega Oceans - Stuart Churchley *American Wolfman - Chamberlain *My Ghost Story - Darwin Linn / Voces diversas *Hunting Pablo - Arthur Valero *Rob - James (Episodio 103) *Rick's bad day - Steve *Sierra Sasquatch - Avalos History Channel *Take Home Nanny - Bob Bell *Save us from our house - Carlos *El show de Fred - Kevin, letreros *American Pickers - Voces diversas (Art of the Deal) *Celebrity Ghost Stories - Voces diversas *Quiero lucir famosa - Voces diversas *True Beauty - Voces diversas *Criss Angel Mindfreak - Voces diversas *Gene Simmons Family Jewels - Voces diversas *Camioneros del hielo - Voces diversas *Cazadores de Ovnis - Voces diversas *Intervention - Voz protagónica de algunos episodios / Voces diversas *Swat - Voces diversas *Most Outrageous Pets - Voces diversas *Platinum Weddings - Voces diversas *Top Gear - Adam Ferrara (3ra voz) *Pulsaciones - Carlos Meyer Películas animadas *Barbie en las 12 princesas bailarinas - Guardia 1 / Voces diversas Películas *Los Archivos de Zack - Letreros *Treasure Island - Voces diveras (piratas) *Los padrinos mágicos, la película: ¡Momento de crecer, Timmy Turner! - Poof (voz adulta) / Guardabosques *Un paraíso para dos -''' ''Carlo Bramati '''''(protagonista) Documentales *Tiger Woods - Tiger Woods *What The Pope Knew - Carl Nelson / Stephen Geier / Interrogador *Máquinas de Maldad - Gregory Beirich *La batalla de Gettysburg - Narrador *Sex Slavery - Narrador *JFK (3 shoots that changed America) - Voces diversas *Fugitive Chronicles - Voces diversas (Danny Ray Horning) *Manhunters - (moving target) Voces diversas *Paranormal - Voces diversas *Bill Murray - Voces diversas *Primeras 48 horas - Voces diversas *Crime 360 - Voces diversas * Abu Dhabi - Voces diversas (the hotel) *Monster Quest - Voces diversas *UFO Hunters - Voces diversas *El Efecto Nostradamus - Voces diversas (Ejercito de Satán) Series-documentales *The Special - Voces diversas (Fatima) *Criminal Behaviour - Voces diversas (Sudden death in Carolina / Osama escape / The traiton / Soldier of Terror / Spooning paul revere / Lenon Lives) *Manhunters - Voces diversas (Predator Pursuit) Enlaces externos *Canal en Youtube de Jorge Marín Marín, Jorge Categoría:Locutores venezolanos Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Venezuela Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Colombia